ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth is Dead, Part 1
The end is near. Plot Sem and Xion are chasing a dark purple Vulpimancer through the sewers. It was dark, and they were running on the right side of the "river". Xion blasted supersonic waves at the Vulpimancer, but he dodged them by jumping to the left side. Sem slapped down the DNAtrix, and transformed into Ninjbot. (Xion): Try to trip him by shooting at his feet! (Sem): Got it! Sem jumped to the left side as well, and started shooting at the Vulpimancer's legs. He dodged them by jumping. When a corner came, the Vulpimancer quickly went left, but suddenly Ninjbot teleported in front of him and punched him in the face. The Vulpimancer jumped into the sewer water, and started swimming away. Xion arrived, and saw the Vulpimancer swimming away. (Xion): I can't touch water without being electrocuted! You go after him, and I'll follow from above! (Sem): Okay. I have just the alien for this... Sem slapped the DNAtrix, and transformed into Waterflush. He jumped into the water, and started swimming after the Vulpimancer. Sem's right hand merged with the water, and he created a bubble around the Vulpimancer. The Vulpimancer was unable to escape, and Sem took him with him to the surface, where Xion was waiting. Xion was about to handcuff him, but suddenly he pushed Xion away and jumped onto Sem, who was now detransformed. He started biting his left arm, and... pulling it off!? (Sem): What are you doing!? OW! STOP IT! The Vulpimancer ripped off his left arm, and threw it at Xion. Sem started bleeding and screaming in pain, and it took only seconds until he passed out. The last thing he could hear was the sound of supersonic waves, and the moaning of a dog. A bright flash. Sem woke up. His eyes were still blinded by the flash. He tried to move around, but when he did he felt a great pain in his left shoulder. Soon, he was able to see again, and noticed he was in a hospital bed, with Xion standing by his feet. While his sight returned, his sound did as well, and he could faintly hear Xion. (Xion): Doctor! You gotta come! He's awake! Finally awake! A pale looking doctor stumbled into the room. The light shining on his bald head blinded Sem. (Doctor): Hello, dear boy! Don't worry, you're gonna be okay. While Sem was recovering, he finally realized: The reason why he passed out was because his left arm was torn off! He looked at his left arm, but what he saw, was a robotic arm with three short claws as fingers. (Sem): What... the... HELL IS THIS THING!? Sem tried to jump out of the hospital bed, but Xion pushed him back into his bed. (Sem): WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO, YOU MOTHERF- (Xion): Watch your language, there's a kid with a broken knee downstairs. (Sem): AND THERE'S A GUY WITH A ROBOTIC ARM ABOVE HIM! (Doctor): Quit your shouting! Sem took a closer look at his new arm. He noticed the DNAtrix was were it always was, but it was build into the arm, instead of attached to it. (Sem): How come it's build in? (Doctor): Because your whole arm is the DNAtrix now! (Sem): Maybe I want a normal human arm. ...Wait, how do you know it's called the DNAtrix? Did you tell him, Xion!? (Doctor): Not at all. You see... The doctor stopped mid-sentence, because suddenly his chest opened up, and inside was.... a Galvan!? (Sem): Who the hell are you? (Galvan): Watch your language! I'm Axulo, the creator of the DNAtrix. (Sem): The... creator of... is it true!? But I thought Azmuth- (Axulo): Oh yeah. Azmuth... (Xion): What's wrong with Azmuth? (Axulo): Well... In college, he kinda sorta made the original prototype for a watch like device that can alter the user's DNA to that of a different species'. (Sem): So you're not even the creator of the DNAtrix at all. (Axulo): That's far from the truth! I may have not created the original prototype, but I did create what is your new left arm! (Sem): I have so many questions! Why did the DNAtrix fall to Earth? (Axulo): Probably because I threw it in the trash. My garbage disposal system must have fired it off to Earth. (Sem): Why did you throw it in the trash? (Axulo): Because it was probably the worst model of the DNAtrix I had made. (Sem): There's more DNAtrixes!? Beter ones!? (Axulo): Not anymore. Azmuth discovered that I ripped him off and burned all of them. The DNAtrix you have is the only model that survived Azmuth's wrath. Funny thing, he actually named one of his aliens "Rath"! Can you believe it? (Sem): I have no idea what a Rath is. Look, what did you do with the DNAtrix? (Axulo): I fixed it. The crash must have broken so many batteries and devices in that thing, I'm suprised it even works! It even had a glitch where you can make aliens revert colors and they get all kinds of glitch powers! Can you believe it? (Sem): So... does this thing have any cool gadgets? Lasers, lockpicks, scissors, oh, oh! A candy dispenser! (Axulo): Even better! It has a flashlight. (Sem): Oh. (Axulo): Besides, you're not gonna need gadgets when the Earth dies. (Sem): ...Say what? (Axulo): Well, the moment I arrived on this planet, I could feel it in the air. I did some more research, and indeed. The Earth will be destroyed. (Sem): How!? (Axulo): Because of the pattern. (Sem): What are you talking about!? (Axulo): Well, lately in our galaxy planets are being destroyed by an unknown force. The Transylians discovered that the path of destruction, from first to more recent, is actually a pattern, resembling a human skull. With the recent destruction of Kinet almost completing the left eye, the Transylians have discovered that Earth is next, and is to complete the left eye. (Sem): Isn't there something we can do to stop it!? (Axulo): Sadly, none that we know of. As we speak, Tetramand forces are guarding over Earth, but the last time they protected a planet, it just blew up without any living life form seen or spotted on the scanners. (Sem): So we're all just... Going to die? (Axulo): Only the useless die. Human Plumbers have already been rounded up, as well as other alien celebrities living on Earth. The last celebrities that need to be round up are you and Xion. So let's get going! Sem dressed himself, and they climbed up a staircase to the roof of the hospital. There, an alien pod was waiting for them. (Axulo): Let's go, boys! (Sem): ...No. (Axulo): "No"? What do you mean, "no"!? (Sem): I'm not leaving Earth. I want to try and save humanity. (Xion): Sem, there's nothing we can do! All we can do is save ourselves! (Sem): I don't care. Sem sat down on the ground, looking off into the distance. (Sem): Let it come. May it take me, or may it slay me, I shall die with dignity. (Axulo): ...Well, that's his choice. Let's go, Xion! While Axulo stepped into the pod, Xion sat down next to Sem, and stared off into the distance as well. (Axulo): FINE! Be that way! May you die as complete fools! Axulo stepped into the pod, and flew away. (Xion): What do we do now? (Sem): ...We die. And they sat there, looking into distance. In complete silence, they stared at the moon, and the people down in the street, not knowing about what was to come. All was silent... ...Until they heard an explosion. TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 2! Category:3.10: The Last Generation Category:Episodes Category:AncientMinisterz